Why's This Happening!
by warburtonkatie485
Summary: Chizuru decides to have a drink with a guys. But in the end she ends up drunk and blurts out her innermost feelings.


It was just another normal night for the guys. They were sitting around talking and drinking sake. Chizuru was sitting in a corner when okita walked up to her and said "hay don't be so serious come and join us."

At that point he grabbed her and started leading her to the others. She sat down and was handed a cup sake and started drinking. Then shinpachi spoke up "hay chizuru is this your first time drinking?"

At that moment chizuru's bangs were in front of her face so they couldn't see her eyes but her face was red. All the capten's leaned in to see her face. Then all of a sudden she started giggling. Then started to crawl towerd saito. Who at this point looked vary saprised.

"Siiiiiiato san" she said in a giggly voice then tumbled on top of him.

"Wow chizuru's already drunk." Okita stated.

"Mmm saito san is so worm." And with that she started nuzzling her face in the side of his neek.

Saito starts to studder "y yukimora kun could you..." But he never got to finish his sentence cause then she did something that surprised everyone. She gave saito a slow and long kiss.

Then "EH!" From all the captains.

At that moment hijikata walked in " what's going on? Your binging to loud!" Then looked over at ware everyone else was staring. "Yukimora!" He shouted at her; she stopped kissing saito (who was now passed out from the shock) and looked up at hijikata and started giggling again.

He stopped looking angry and looked at her 'there's something wrong here' and looked around to see meny empty sake bottles scattered across the floor. But he was snapped out of his day's when he heard her giggle agen. When he looked toward her she was staggering toward him. He raised a eyebrow questioning what she wants to do.

She raised a hand toward his hair and took out the hair tie to let his hair cascade down his back down to his waist.

"Hijikata your hair is so soft and pretty I wish I had hair like that." As she was saying this she combs her fingers through his hair.

He just stood there and sied in an exasperated way. "Yukimora you have..."

But he never got the sentence out because at that moment chizuru kissed him in a long and slow way. At that point he was blushing like crazy. As souji was watching it with a bitter feelings started to rise up in his chest. What is this? Why do I feel so annoyed.

Chizuru then stepped away from him and started to giggle again as she walked to souji and rested her head on his chest. "I love you guys but the one I love the most is okita San. He's strong and kind and funny I love you you so much." She snuggled into his chest even more after saying that.

When he heard that a sense of pride started to well up in his chest and couldn't help himself in getting a little more out of her. "Oh? And what else does chizuru chan love about me?"

"Okita san is the best, he tises me and can be a bully but he wouldn't be okita San if he wasn't mean sometimes and I like the pranks he pulls and one last thing he is so hot and the most perfect man for a woman!" At that last part he couldn't help but blush.

Then heiske piped up and yelled "what does souji have that me and sano don't?"

Chizuru looked up and said "you are nice and all but you act so much like a kid and not so much like a man."

Sano and shinpachi berst out laffing but stopped short after the next thing chizuru said "and as for harada San I always see him as a little too old and plus he's more of a big brother to me." At that point heiske was in the corner with his head in his hands. Then chizuru turned back to souji.

Then souji couldn't help himself from asking the question that he knew was wrong to ask but asked eney way "chizuru chan kissed everyone else so why not kiss me too?" The answer that souji got shocked everyone in the room.

"Because I want you to do more than kissing I want you and I what you to do what ever you want with me."

At that point hijikata was done and picked chizuru up by the scruff of her kimono. As he carried her away back to her room he said "not until you get married and don't even think about it your a girl and as a girl you have to act like one." Leaving souji stunned by what she said.

The next morning everyone gathered in the main hall for breakfast. Chizuru walked in and looked at everyone who just stared at her.

"What's up and dose eneyone know what happened last night I don't remember."

"Oh a lot happened last night." Souji said with a cat like grin.

Saito blushed and looked away. Hijikata muttered something about not until you get married and heiske yelled out "you crushed my pried and dignity as a man! Is that really what you think of me?"

Chizuru looked so confused at that point. 'What did I do? why's this happening?'


End file.
